Dad's Back
by MoEscoB
Summary: In the early night sky over the Hidden Leaf Village, a familiar scent rides the wind and a ferrel howl breaks the silence. Here's a one shot on how i think a reunion of the Inuzuka clan would go. i've always been curious about what kind of man could produce a chilk like Kiba and handle a woman like Tsume... anyway read and review.


I only own Hashi, Yorumaru and their Justsu. Everything else is owned by Nartuto's creators

"You smell it too Akamaru? It's so familiar…" Kiba and Akamaru were patrolling the borders of the village after sundown when the wind carried a familiar scent to their noses.

"Come on we gotta report back in to the Hokage." He turned toward the village. Akamaru barked and raced over rooftops back to the Hokage's mansion. Kiba's wasn't the only nose to pick up on the scent.

"Grrrrr… Kuromaru you pick that up too?" Tsume growled in a feral tone.

"Hashi…" Kuromaru snarled aggressively.

"So it is him…" Hana and the Haimaru brothers showed up with looks of concern on their faces.

"Yes… I thought that bastard would know never to come back here again." Tsume continued to growl and flex her claws.

"Someone is going to have to tell Kiba before…" Hana was cut off by a low ominous howl that rang through the entire village.

"Dammit…!" Tsume cursed.

"Well that part's taken care of." Hana said sarcastically. Right on cue, Kiba and Akamaru dropped out of the sky.

"Mom what's going on?!" Kiba was clearly ready for a fight. His fangs were fully bared and his claws were sharper than any kunai. Tsume continued to growl into the night sky. Hana walked up to her brother and looked him in his wild eye's

"Dad's back." She said flatly.

Kiba's eyes shot open at his sister's words. Then all eyes were on the wall as a tall man with long spiky brown hair and a large two-toned dog that looked more like a giant wolf with bent ear tips. The dog's fur was steely blue on top with a silver underbelly. The large dog's eyes were deep brown and he had three scars across his snout and one shallow scar across his left eye.

"Looks like we're home Yorumaru." Hashi said with standing proudly with a toothy grin.

"Yea, but I don't think we'll be too welcome." Yorumaru said smelling the hostility in the air.

"You better hope this advanced jutsu impresses Tsume. You told her we would make the clan stronger before we left ten years ago. Even Hana is going to have a hard time with this one." The large dog warned. Hashi rubbed his head at the thought of his little girl… not being so little anymore.

"Yea, but hopefully it was worth it. What do you say we give them a taste of what we've been working on?" He grinned.

"Let's do it. MAN BEAST CLONE!" The two of them shouted together. In a puff of smoke Yorumaru turned into a perfect replica of Hashi.

"EARTH STYLE, GIANT FU-DOG JUTSU!" They made a hand-sign and shouted into the night. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Hashi you bastard what is this about…." Tsume barked at him, but was interrupted when the ground under the Inuzuka compound started to rustle. Suddenly, two giant fu dog statues erupted from the ground in there natural positions. One had a paw on a large ball, while the other had its paw on a large pup. The two of them separated and jumped onto their perspective statues. They simultaneously positioned seals on the crowns of their heads and made a hand sign with one hand, while releasing chakra into the figures with the other.

"Water animation Jutsu!" Hashi said making the giant dogs eye's glow.

"Fire animation Jutsu!" Yorumaru said causing the same effect in his.

Suddenly the appearance of the statues changed. Yorumaru's dog began to crack as beads of glowing red light rand across its body. The stone became dark red lava rock and parts of it even glowed crimson with magma and fire. His main, tail and hair tufts were became black plumes of ember filled smoke steamed from the corners of its mouth. The ball set ablaze as well burning a crimson red flame.

Hashi's dog underwent a similar transformation everywhere that the magma dog was red, this dog was cerulean blue. Everywhere there was flame on one dog; there was ice on the other. The main, tail and hair tufts were flowing torrents of thick white mist and out of its mouth flowed a dense fog. The pup became a living mass of water ice and stone similar to its parent. The massive statues howled into the night, baying at the stars filling the sky with sound. The Inuzuka compound was bathed in blue and crimson light from the dogs. Hashi and Yorumarus jumped down and returned to their normal forms and walked up to their awestruck family.

"Well Tsume, what do ya think?" Hashi said with a grin.

"Dad... Yorumaru…this… is what you've been working on all this time?" Hana said gawking at the now living elemental monsters before her.

"Yea, we were working on our chakra control and forming new Kekkei Genkai." Yorumaru said coming to stand next to Kuromaru.

"The chakra networks of these two are directly tied to our own. That means we control them simply by focusing our chakra. They can move through the earth or whatever the other element they are combined with. To top it all off they can perform almost all of our jutsu." Yorumaru continued.

"They also amplify our chakra exponentially. One of these two is more than a match for any of the tailed beasts." Hashi beamed.

"We finally unlocked the Inuzuka clan's hidden potential, and once we share these and a few other jutsu with all of you, the Inuzuka clan will be among the most powerful in the world." Hashi bared his teeth and flashed the biggest grin of his life.

Tsume and Hana were speechless. They all watched as the giant dogs lay down and began behaving just like fully trained ninja hounds. Kiba walked towards his father quietly, with his face darkened by the nights shadow. Tsume and Hana stepped aside for him, everyone wonder what Kiba would do.

"My son, Kiba you've grown so mu…" He was cut off by a savage punch to the jaw that sent him flying back into the side of his own fu dog. Hana sweet dropped, but Tsume simply folded her arms and looked to her son.

"Ten years… you've been gone for ten years and never contacted us in any way." He said through gritted teeth.

"All this time… you could have helped us so much… with something like this we could have saved so many lives. Why…" He was a whirlwind of emotions at the moment. Fighting back tears and anger.

"Why… why… did you have to stay away for so long?!" He shouted. Akamaru stepped up to his side and whined.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I know I could have done more for you, your sister and your mother. But I'm here now and I want to share with you what I've learned." Hashi walked up and put a hand on his sobbing son's shoulder.

"Please, let me share my wisdom with the pack. And most importantly, let me a part of your lives." Hana and Tsume came close to the men and the nin-dogs howled loudly into the speckled night sky.

Hope you enjoyed this story. I always wondered what Kiba's father would be like and where the heck he is! Feel free to leave reviews.


End file.
